Джаред Харрис
Джаред Харрис - играет роль Дэвида Роберта Джонса, в сериале "За Гранью". Фильмография 1. Шерлок Холмс 2: Игра теней (2011) ... Профессор Мориарти 2.Stand Well Back (2010) ... Richie 3.Палата (2010) ... Dr. Stringer 4. Кроули (2010) Extraordinary Measures ... Webber 5.Cellar, The (2009) ... Angus 6.Хранители: История черной шхуны (видео) (2009) Tales of the Black Freighter ... Ridley 7.За Гранью (сериал) (2008 - 2009) Fringe ... David Robert Jones 8.Загадочная история Бенджамина Баттона (2008), Top250: 153 Curious Case of Benjamin Button, The ... Captain Mike 9.Изнутри (2008) From Within ... Bernard 10.Богатые (сериал) (2007) Riches, The ... Eamon Quinn 11.Тень «Полярной звезды» (ТВ) (2007) Shadow in the North, The ... Axel Bellmann 12.32A (2007) 12.Cracked Eggs (2006) ... Joe 13.Девушка из воды (2006) Lady in the Water ... Goatee Smoker 14.Coup! (ТВ) (2006) ... Simon Mann 15.Возврат (2006) Cashback ... Alex Proud, в титрах не указан 16.Непристойная Бэтти Пейдж (2005) Notorious Bettie Page, The ... John Willie 17.Путешествие на край Земли (сериал) (2005) To the Ends of the Earth ... Captain Anderson 18.Двенадцать друзей Оушена (2004) Ocean's Twelve ... Basher's Engineer 19.Обитель зла 2: Апокалипсис (2004) Resident Evil: Apocalypse ... Dr. Ashford 20.Сильвия (2003) Sylvia ... Al Alvarez 21.Две жизни Грея Эванса (2003) I Love Your Work ... Yehud 22.Еще одна из рода Болейн (ТВ) (2003) Other Boleyn Girl, The ... Henry VIII 23.Четыре причины (2002) Four Reasons ... Filmmaker 24.Без следа (сериал) (2002 - 2009) Without a Trace ... Father Walker 25.Миллионер поневоле (2002) Mr. Deeds ... Mac McGrath 26.Игби идет ко дну (2002) Igby Goes Down ... Russel 27.Кукла (2002) Dummy ... Michael 28.Untitled Charles Randolph Project (ТВ) (2001) 29.Парфюм (2001) Perfume ... Anthony 30.Тореадор (2000) Bullfighter ... Jones 31.Как убить соседскую собаку? (2000) How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog ... False Peter 32.Shadow Magic (2000) ... Raymond Wallace 33.Двое из нас (ТВ) (2000) Two of Us ... John Lennon 34.Lush (1999) ... W. Firmin Carter 35.Закон и порядок. Специальный корпус (сериал) (1999 - 2009) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit ... Robert Morten 36.Уик-энд (1999) Weekend, The ... John Kerr 37.Fuzzy Logic (1998) ... Fuzzy 38.Би Манки (1998) B. Monkey ... Alan Furnace 39.Поцелуй мумии (1998) Trance ... Jim 40.Где ты, Лулу? (1998) Lulu on the Bridge ... Alvin Shine, в титрах не указан 41.Счастье (1998) Happiness ... Vlad 42.Затерянные в космосе (1998) Lost in Space ... Older Will Robinson 43.Китайская шкатулка (1997) Chinese Box ... William 44.Воскресенье (1997) Sunday ... Ray 45.День отца (1997) Fathers' Day ... Lee 46.Золото на улицах (1996) Gold in the Streets ... Owen 47.White Lies (1996) ... Jacob Reese 48.Quentin Carr (1996) ... Quentin Carr 49.Side of the Road, The (1996) ... Will 50. Я стреляла в Энди Уорхола (1995) I Shot Andy Warhol ... Andy Warhol 51.С унынием в лице (1995) Blue in the Face ... Jimmy Rose 52.Дым (1995) Smoke ... Jimmy Rose 53.Мертвец (1995) Dead Man ... Benmont Tench 54.Tall Tale (1995) ... Head Thug Pug 55.Надя (1994) Nadja ... Edgar 56.Прирожденные убийцы (1994) Natural Born Killers ... London Boy 57.Фотограф (1992) Public Eye, The ... Danny the Doorman 58.Последний из Могикан (1992) Last of the Mohicans, The ... British Lieutenant 59.Далеко - далеко (1992) Far and Away ... Paddy 60.Женщины и мужчины 2: В любви нет правил (ТВ) (1991) Women & Men 2: In Love There Are No Rules ... Joey Patrick 61.Досье на Рэйчел (1989) Rachel Papers, The ... Geoff en:Mark Valley Категория: Актеры